


Blaise & the Gilmont Girls

by valancyjane74



Series: Five Years Later (post quinquennium) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blussie, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Five Years Later, Fluff, House Elves, Humor, Original Characters - Freeform, Post-Hogwarts, Protective Blaise Zabini, Romance, Slytherclaw Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valancyjane74/pseuds/valancyjane74
Summary: 'Blaise the Praised' knows he lives a charmed existence.Cushy Ministry job, Galleons aplenty, a tight-knit group of friends, and all the delightful wine, women, and song he can enthusiastically handle.But what happens when the famed Slytherin Stud falls head-over-heels for a warrior witch who's immune to his charismatic allure? A fiercely independent woman concealing a tragic past, with a life chockfull of adult responsibilities?Will this be the making of The Great Zabini?Or will Blaise's big heart break in two?'You’ve had infatuations for witches before – OK, mild fixations on engaging in consensual, fun sex with them – just let this go, she’s already told you she isn’t interested, Blaise reminds himself. He valiantly looks away for half a second before his dark eyes return to the enticing movements of Gus's generous arse and thighs.I could be in trouble here, he sighs quietly.Scratch that – I believe I’ve met my match – and she already knows she’s too good for me.Shit.'
Relationships: Blaise Zabini/Gus Gilmont, Blaise Zabini/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Five Years Later (post quinquennium) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821316
Comments: 22
Kudos: 18





	Blaise & the Gilmont Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shawnjoell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shawnjoell/gifts), [hizqueen4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hizqueen4life/gifts), [Estesue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estesue/gifts), [Razzbri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzbri/gifts), [DarkLady19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLady19/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nusquam aliud est vertere (Nowhere else to turn)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994118) by [valancyjane74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valancyjane74/pseuds/valancyjane74). 



> A massive THANK YOU to the wondrously talented @dreamsofdramione for once again generously gifting me her glorious cover artwork - I am so grateful, and I absolutely adore it!!! It's exactly what I envisioned.  
> Thank you very much, K. 😍😍😍😍😍
> 
> Many thanks to everyone who has read the parent story to this fic, and encouraged this side-pairing. 
> 
> I've adapted the original material in Chapter One, and I will continue to do so (slowly) as the main WiP nears its end. Blaise and Gus's story will continue here, as the primary relationship focus. 
> 
> This particular chapter is dedicated to @Duchess_M; I've shamelessly stolen your hilariously perceptive comment that Blaise 'grows on you like mould - the good kind'; I hope you don't mind! You've perfectly summed up my goal for his characterization. Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews and support. 
> 
> xoxo VJ

**Chapter 1**

_Wednesday 19 March: AM_

Lying flat on his back in the dark on his huge bed, Blaise Zabini finally admits that he isn’t likely to get any more sleep tonight.

 _It’s just a stressed reaction to the craziness of Theo being dragged out of bed and cruelly tossed in a lightless detention cell at the Ministry, after those roofie plot bastards set him up by planting The Manifesto in his attic,_ he reasons.

 _All the drama of begging Draco and Hermione for help, and then sitting silently through Theo’s Veritaserum interrogation – well, ‘interrogation’ is a bit strong, Harry questioned him very carefully and mindfully, after Hermione donned her Killer Lawyer hat and got poor Theo out of that awful sensory-deprived cell within minutes of their arrival at the DMLE…. Anyhoo, that’s the most obvious reason for my sleeplessness,_ Blaise staunchly decides.

_My insomnia is definitely **not** caused by a sudden and complete ~~infatuation~~ fascination with Auror Gus Gilmont. I mean, just because she’s a strong, smart, sassy, and sexy-as-fuck long drink of water – hell, I’d have to be halfway dead to not appreciate her appeal. _

Blaise fidgets as his green silk pyjama bottoms grow uncomfortably tight… again. _I’m just a bit unsettled, that’s all – and who could blame me? There’s a reason I’m forever playing the clown – life’s too short to get hung up on drama and negativity. All this angst isn’t my scene… not by a long shot._

_But… the way the warrior witch just straight-up blasted that frigging idiot Bones tonight – one of her superior officers, no less! – talk about a gutsy, gorgeous gal. And where the hell is all this alliteration coming from?! Get a grip, you wally._

_Not on your dick,_ Blaise amends, as the organ in question perks and bobs. _Theo and Wirey are in the next room, and even **I** have some minimal standards of decency and hosting etiquette. Merlin, when was the last time I had to resort to a stealthy, relieving wank? Settle down, Excalibur._

His mind drifts back to the moment the cool blonde Auror had managed to silence that blustering fool Bones with a single well-timed spell in the makeshift inquiry room at the Ministry, just a few short hours ago…

The sounds of a scuffle had erupted at the door (Harry having decided to leave it open to offset any lingering effects of Theo’s claustrophobia).

“You’ve got no bloody right, Gilmont!” the discordant male screech had caused four of the five occupants of the space to immediately abandon their seats, standing with their wands drawn and directed at the approaching source of the disturbance.

Gus Gilmont had crossed the portal, backing into the room whilst shielding a small elderly house elf (the elaborately moustachioed Wirey) behind her voluminous robes. Her Auror partner Faulkner had entered hot on her heels, his attention also centred on the unidentified shouting man.

A corpulent middle-aged wizard with a decidedly pig-snouted upturned nose had appeared in the doorway, sweat rings marring his crimson Auror robes. He’d fumbled his wand from one hand to the other, seemingly unable to effectively fix his perspiration-slickened grip.

“Potter! What’s the bloody meaning of this, then?!? That sodding elf is my material witness!” he’d shouted. “No one undermines Barry Bones and gets away with it! How very dare you interfere in my investigation! S’pose I shouldn’t expect any less, you’re forever hogging all the glory and trading off on your dubious reputation–”

 **BANG!** An intense jet of red light had fired from the tip of Gilmont’s wand, hitting the blustering Bones in the middle of his unfortunately-shaped schnoz. He’d toppled to the floor like a sawn redwood: Gilmont had magicked one of the armchair cushions across to soften his head’s impact on the hard tiles just before he’d landed.

“Oops,” the dishwater blonde had laconically commented, fiddling at the tip of her maple wood caduceus. “Auror Potter – I’m afraid my wand has performed a sudden, unexpected misfire… it seems to have accidentally Stupefied Auror Bones,” she’d deadpanned. Her honey brown eyes had shimmered with a delightful mischief.

“What a shame – though accidents do happen, Gilmont. I recommend casting a few rebooting spells overnight, that should do the trick,” Harry’s reaction had been equally droll. “In the meantime, might I prevail upon you and Faulkner to move Auror Bones into one of the Temporary Holding Cells? I fear he might need a more contained environment to recover from his mishap.”

“Certainly, Auror Potter. This is Herr Wireceaster, by the way. He assures us he has not been injured or ill-treated in any way, though I believe he is exhausted from tonight’s happenings, and would benefit from some refreshments,” Gilmont had nodded to the coffee table and gently pushed the bemused-looking elf toward it.

Faulkner had raised his own wand to levitate the unconscious Bones ahead of them, as he and Gilmont had moved to follow Harry’s orders. Gilmont had gifted a lazy wink to the room at large before she’d departed.

“What a bloody goddess,” Blaise had breathed, his awe at Gilmont’s bold manoeuvre lighting up his onyx eyes and widening his charismatic smile. “Wordless Stupefaction, no less! Where have you been hiding her, Harry? I think I’m in love!”.

“Zabini – Gus Gilmont would eat you for breakfast, and save your sorry bones for soup,” Harry had snorted. “Don’t even think about it.”

“’Gus’? Her name’s Gus? Is that short for something? How long has she been working here? Why haven’t I met her before? She’s single, right? ‘Course she is, the universe couldn’t be so cruel! Have mercy, Potter! I think I’ll call her ‘Gussie’,” Blaise had gleefully rubbed together his hands anticipatorily.

Hermione, Harry, Draco and Theo had broken into spontaneous laughter, as Blaise had pretended aggrievance, slapping his hands on his hips and fashioning an exaggerated pout on his face.

Theo’s rusty laugh had trickled away as he’d ushered his house elf into Blaise’s unoccupied seat. “Wirey – are you alright? Here, have a Chocolate Frog, I know they’re your favourites.”

Nibbling at the Frog with one hand, Wireceaster had nervously twirled his waxed handlebar moustache with the other. “Master Nott is well? Wirey worries when he sees fat wizard accost Master,” he’d fretted.

“I’m fine, Wirey – I’m sorry you were dragged into all this,” Theo sighs. He turns to address the room at large.

“Listen, guys… your support– all your support, it means so much to me,” Theo had rasped. “And not one of you – well, with the exception of Harry, and he was just doing his job – asked me if I was guilty of these horrible crimes… You came to my aid without any hesitation or conditions, and I-I want you to know how much I appreciate you… and that I count you as family. My family. Thank you.”

Theo’s pensive dark green eyes had regained most of their usual lustre, and his appreciative smile had spoken volumes to his improved state of mind (much to Blaise’s deep relief).

“Brace yourself – that’s a hug-worthy statement if ever I heard one,” Blaise had hurdled an armchair to crush Theo into a tight embrace. He’d knuckled his friend’s charcoal curls as he’d announced, “You and Wirey are coming back to my place, once you’re both up to the Floo journey. I’m of dire need of the company, to be honest – what a shitstorm this night turned into,” he’d sighed.

 _Seeing my bestie curled into a foetal ball in a pitch-black stark Ministry cell was bloody horrific, actually – that bastard Bones had better hope he stays safely locked away for the foreseeable future._ Blaise’s big mitts harden into fists as he envisions viciously pounding them into the porcine-faced maggot. He’d been jolted from his vindictive reverie by the sound of Malfoy’s cranky voice.

“Take this pesky geriatric elf with you before he Apparates away with my girlfriend,” Draco had bitched, while Wirey had continued to devotedly bathe Hermione’s hand in chocolatey kisses, after realizing her true identity and waffling on in an excited, reverent babble of German and English.

“What are you laughing at, Potter?” Draco had grouched.

Harry’s chuckles had soon bloomed into infectious guffaws, causing the rest of the humans to follow suit.

Blaise had eventually sidled up to Harry to win the last word.

“So… any chance I could bribe a certain Auror to put in a good word with Gussie for The Great Zabini?”.

Blaise is drawn back to the present by the sound of two slightly raised elfish voices in the corridor outside his bedroom; his ears strain in an effort to discern whether he needs to get up out of his warm bed and intervene. He relaxes once more as his house elf Gelsomina’s tone issues a final sharp warning, before her soft tread fades back toward her own quarters.

 _That hairy little dummy Wirey should just man-up – wait, should that be ‘elf-up’? Eh, whatever… Wirey simply needs to pluck up his courage and apologize to Gelsy for his mistake. The more he refuses to tackle their animosity, the worse it gets… and Gelsy can hold a grudge like no one’s business,_ Blaise reflects. _‘Fortis fortuna adiuvat’ – Fortune favours the brave, right?_

_Speaking of which… wiggling restively around in my bed at two o’clock in the morning, beset by thoughts of a woman I only met last night (a woman who gave no indication she even registered my existence, I might add) – that is so **not** Classic Blaise Zabini. So she didn’t immediately fall for my world-famous charm – so what? Gus Gilmont is clearly a different kettle of fish… why would you store fish in a kettle, though? Fish-flavoured tea – yuck. Wait, where was I? Gus… I wonder if that’s her proper name? Gus… Gusta… Augusta… Gustava… Augustine… Giustina… Gussie…_

He groans quietly at the involuntary mental picture of whispering ‘Gussie’ as he sets about nibbling at her pretty ears and learning the shape of her powerful, tall body with his eager hands…

 _Focus! Blaise the Praised is nothing if not resourceful, and charmingly persistent. Not stalker-persistent, of course… but_ if _I were to get into work a little earlier tomorrow, and_ if _I happened to have a quick gander at Gus’s personnel file to find out her full name and address, with the virtuous (and admirable) intent to send her a beautiful bunch of flowers to thank her for her help in clearing Theo’s name and protecting Wirey… well, that’s perfectly logical and even **necessary** , surely??_

Nodding decisively in the murk of his spacious, expensively-decorated bedroom, Blaise adjusts the oversized plump pillow beneath his dark head, grinning smugly as he anticipates getting to know Auror Gus Gilmont in all the best of ways.

 _I mean… come on… I might not be the smartest guy around… or the most serious… OK, so maybe my cheeky, confident, comical persona isn’t everyone’s cup of tea – but I’ve never been backward in coming forward, and I grow on people like mould… the good mould,_ he amends. _Not that black shite Gelsy ferociously zaps off the tiles after I’ve turned the bathroom into a sauna._

_Look out, Gussie… the Blaise Train approaches._

Blaise snaffles a spare hapless pillow and hugs it tight, grinning mischievously as his long black eyelashes feather to a close.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta reader & Muse @Recoveringjaddict5 for checking this over for me - I appreciate your help and friendship so much. 💗


End file.
